The Advent of Darkness
by demon891
Summary: The Tenchi house is attacked and Ayeka and Sasami are injured
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nobody in the fanfic; they are all property of AIC  
and Pioneer, so please don't sue me.  
The Advent of Darkness  
Chapter I  
By demon891 'Xerou'  
  
A cold wind blew down the mountain path and the sky was painted  
in scales of gray. All of the leaves on the trees have long since  
fallen. A young child made his way up this path. The boys' eyes were  
red as if he had been crying for hours. He walked slowly up the hill  
he never increased or decreased his speed. As he reached a clearing  
he saw a man standing near the middle. He suddenly began to run,  
tears began to flow from his eyes as he raced towards the man. He  
reached out him arms and grabbed hold of the man and began to cry  
uncontrollably into his chest. All things were still, the sound of  
birds or animals moving through the woods could not be heard. The man  
pulled the small boy closer to him as he cried. A lone tear could be  
seen racing down the mans face as he held the crying boy.  
Tenchi slowly opened his eyes actually hoping to see Ryoko  
watching over him. Over the past few night he had been having  
terrible nightmares, well they weren't nightmares as much as they were  
his past coming to haunt him. He had been relived of some of these  
visions when a Ryoko had been there watching him sleep. Her caring  
gaze had removed some of the burden that he was plagued with. He rose  
from his futon and looked out the window. The sky was gray as in his  
dream and was hinting of rain. Tenchi tried to shake the dream off  
him but wasn't having much luck. He decided he might feel better  
after taking a hot shower. He reached for a towel and then made his  
was towards the shower. Once he got in he locked the door behind him.  
He hadn't minded that Ryoko had been watching him sleep lately, but  
decided he didn't need protection in the bathroom yet. When he turned  
the water on the window and mirror had fogged up rather quickly. He  
entered the shower stall and tried to cast the dream from his  
concisions permanently. When he turned the water he was feeling much  
better than he had before he had entered the shower. He dried himself  
and wrapped the towel around his waste and then started for his room  
again. He made it without any distractions and then began to get  
ready to go for breakfast.  
Just down the hall unknown to Tenchi somebody else was having a  
similar dream. Ryoko sat at the entrance of her cave watching the  
older man hold the young boy. She sat with sadness dominating her  
face. She knew that there was nothing she could do to help this boy  
whom she loved deeply. She began to cry, for the first time in  
centuries Ryoko, one of the greatest pirates the galaxy had known was  
crying. She did not know why she was crying, was it because of the  
sorrow of the boy or was it because of her own sorrow. He placed her  
face into her knees and no longer tried to hold anything back.  
'Its ok my daughter,' she thought she had heard a voice whisper  
in her mind. She waited to see if it would speak again, nothing. She  
wiped the tears from her eyes and silently began to pray that she  
could help him, the one person who had seen her, who had saved her  
from insanity. She wanted to help him more than anything in the  
universe. She would willingly give up her life in place of what was  
lost to this boy.  
Just then everything went black. She looked around for a while  
trying to figure out what had happened. Out of the darkness a man  
dressed in blue and white was walking towards her.  
"Tenchi?" she whispered to herself. The man continued his walk  
towards her. "Tenchi!" she yelled running at him. Then a dark shadow  
engulfed Tenchi. She looked up to see if she could find the source of  
the shadow but saw nothing. Then she heard an evil laughter the  
pierced through the darkness like a needle. Something struck her at  
this time, she went to scream but nothing came out. She collapsed to  
the ground and looked up saw a dark figure moving towards her. It got  
to a position right above her and formed a green energy sword. The  
figure raised the sword above his head, then he brought it down to  
meet her body. She felt it cut through her being and the pain cause  
by it was overwhelming.  
She shot up in her futon breathing heavily.  
"It was only a dream," she said panting. "Only a dream…" She  
rose from her futon and examined her body to make sure she was okay.  
Her clothes and her bed were covered in sweat.  
"Why must I be cursed with these!" she yelled. "Damn you  
Kagato!! Damn you!!"  
She decided she would probably feel better after a quick morning  
bath. She quickly teleported herself to the onsen and removed her  
sweat drenched clothes and walked slowly into the warm waters. She  
leaned back against a wall and closed her eyes. She could feel the  
water lifting the pain from her mind. She sighed as she relaxed  
herself and let the water overtake her.  
Washu sat in her lab and sighed. She could see the demons that  
haunted her daughter while she slept. She wished that Ryoko would let  
her help more. She cared about her daughter more than anything and  
she knew how horrible of a mother she had been to her. She silently  
cursed herself for her past actions. She knew she must be there for  
Ryoko all the time, she was her first priority and it was past time  
that she show it. She got up from her seat and made her way to the  
door of her subspace lab.  
Ever since Tenchi had entered her heart Ayeka had been cured of  
her cursed nightmares. She had been sleeping soundly for the past  
year, ever since they had been alone in that mountain cabin. Tenchi  
had been one of the only people who had cared about her for who she  
was. Every other person she had met a marriage meeting or people her  
father had tried to make her marry where after her money and position,  
they thought of her as an object not a person. Tenchi had not done  
this to her, he had taken her in even after she had imprisoned him,  
attacked him and slapped him. She loved him beyond what she had ever  
imagined possible. She loved him as much as Sasami, Yosho, her  
mother, father and aunt. But it was a different kind of love than she  
has for them. It was more than she had ever hoped that she could  
feel. She thought that she truly loved Yosho and could never love  
anyone else, but now she realized that she loved him as her brother,  
and that the love that she had for Tenchi was completely different  
from the love that she thought she had attained for Yosho. When she  
was told that she was to marry her brother she was happy. She thought  
that she had found true love and that she could never find anyone  
else. What she had was more like a childhood crush; she had never  
experienced real love before and knew not what it felt like.  
She arose with a yawn but then a smile crept onto her face. It  
she was feeling better than she had ever felt before. She quickly  
rose from her bed and got her things reading for her morning bath.  
This was her custom nowadays; she and Ryoko would take their morning  
baths together. When she had first arrived she could not stand to be  
near Ryoko, but over the past year she and the pirate had become the  
best friends either of them had ever had. She exited her room and  
began the walk for the onsen. When she had got there she removed her  
clothes and wrapped herself in a towel. She saw the space pirate and  
walked over to sit next to her.  
Ryoko sensed that she was coming.  
"Good morning princess," she said with her eyes still closed.  
"Good morning demon," Ayeka replied sitting down next to Ryoko.  
After a few moments Ayeka noticed that Ryoko wasn't talking.  
"Ryoko? Are you okay?"  
Ryoko opened her eyes. "Yea I'm fine, guess I didn't get much  
sleep last night."  
"Oh, any reason?" Ayeka asked.  
"Nah, maybe I had a little to much sake before I went to sleep,"  
Ryoko said lying.  
They both relaxed in the warm water a little bit before they  
decided Sasami probably had breakfast ready for them. They each dried  
themselves off before dressing in their clothes for the day and then  
beginning their tip back to the house.  
Tenchi had decided to try and get some more sleep before he had  
to go down for breakfast. Only now he was having a hard time getting  
up. He struggled to get to his feet before falling back into his bed  
as sleep claimed victory over his body.  
When Ryoko and Ayeka got back to the house they were attack by  
the wonderful smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen. They made  
their way to the kitchen and found Sasami putting the finishing  
touches on breakfast, Washu and Noboyuki sitting at the table having a  
discussion about why they couldn't install a missile sentry system in  
the house.  
"But it would keep the house safe from invaders!" Washu whined.  
"Plus we could take out any annoying birds."  
"No! We just can't go blowing up half of the valley to take out  
an annoying pigeon," Noboyuki stated.  
"Oh, good morning you two," Sasami said turning around for only a  
second. "Breakfast will be ready in a few seconds, can somebody go  
get Tenchi?"  
"I'll get him," Ryoko said happily.  
"I'm going with you Ryoko, I just can't let you go into Lord  
Tenchi's room by yourself," Ayeka said sternly.  
They both began on their quest to get Tenchi out of bed. They  
had gotten to Tenchi's room and Ryoko had knocked on the door a few  
times but with no reply. They looked at each other, shrugged and then  
opened the door. They saw Tenchi still lying there in bed.  
"Hey! Tenchi! Get up you lazy bum!" Ryoko yelled. All she got  
from this was the sound of snoring. "Ummmmm."  
"I guess he didn't get much sleep last night then," Ayeka said.  
"We should probably let him sleep for now."  
"Hmm I guess so," Ryoko sighed. They both left the room and  
closed the door behind them. When they got back down to the kitchen  
to make their report.  
"Tenchi," Tenchi turned around in the pool of darkness to see his  
mother.  
"Mother!" Tenchi yelled. He then saw a man about his size come  
from behind her with a energy sword like Ryoko's but it was green  
instead of orange. "Mother! Look out!"  
He was too late; the mysterious man had thrust the blade of pure  
energy into her back.  
"AHHHHHHH!!" she screamed in horror as she fell to the ground.  
"NO!" he yelled with tears pouring from his eyes. "YOU  
BASTARD!!" He pulled Tenchi-ken from his belt and felt the power  
rushing into it forming the blue blade. He rushed at his enemy  
reading to attack. But the man reached out his hand towards Tenchi  
and suddenly Tenchi was unable to move.  
"You bastard I'll kill you," a blue light enveloped Tenchi and  
the Light Hawk Wings formed around him. He was able to move again so  
he once again began his charge at the dark man. The man started to  
fly at Tenchi with his energy sword crackling. They met and it was  
over in an instant, the dark man fell to the ground just after the  
Light Hawk Sword pass through his body. The wings departed Tenchi's  
body as he sighed. Tears were running all down as his face as he made  
his way to his mother. Just then he felt a great pain in his stomach.  
Tenchi looked down to see a green blade protruding through his  
stomach. He heard an evil laugh behind him; he turned around just in  
time to see a fist fly at his face.  
"AHHHHHH!!!" he screamed as he shot up from his bed sweat  
covering his body looking around to see he was still in his room; he  
looked down at his stomach to make sure he was okay. He sighed a  
breath of relief. He decided that he would go talk to Katsuhito about  
these dreams to see if he could make any sense of them. He then  
realized how hungry he was, he looked over at his alarm clock and saw  
it was near noon. He got up from his sweat soaked bed and changed his  
clothes once again. Tenchi opened the door and made his was  
downstairs to the kitchen. Looking down the stairs he saw Ryoko and  
Ayeka sitting on the couch watching their favorite soaps.  
Ryoko heard him coming down the stairs and dematerialized and  
then appeared hanging on his neck. "They you are sleepy head," she  
whispered into his ear.  
"Ryoko! What do you think you are doing!?" Ayeka said as she  
turned around.  
"Just saying good morning to MY Tenchi," Ryoko replied with a  
smile.  
"What do you mean your Tenchi!" Ayeka yelled back.  
"Girls not now! I'm not in the mood for this," Tenchi said  
hoping they would listen. It seemed that something had registered in  
their mind this time because Ayeka sat back down and Ryoko returned to  
the couch. They each gave each other a long stare before returning to  
watching TV. Tenchi made his way to the kitchen, the greeting he got  
there was much better to wake up too.  
"Good morning Tenchi," Sasami said turning from making lunch.  
"Good morning Sasami, is there any breakfast left?" he asked.  
"Yea sure, let me heat it up for you," she replied with a smile.  
"Thank you," he said sitting down.  
That's when it happened; Tenchi heard a huge explosion come from  
the room next door. They thought that Ryoko and Ayeka had gone to far  
this time. He got up from his seat and walked to the other room, but  
when he got there he saw the entire wall was missing and Ryoko and  
Ayeka were both in their battle gear looking at a pile or rubble  
bellowing smoke.  
"What happened here!?" Tenchi yelled.  
"Look out!!" Ryoko screamed as she tackled Tenchi just before a  
ball of green energy hit the wall behind them. Ayeka ran over to them  
and formed a shield so they could regroup.  
"Tenchi do you have Tenchi-ken on you?" Ryoko asked as another  
ball hit Ayeka's Shield.  
"Yes, its right here. But what's going on?" he replied.  
"No time to explain, just attack the guy attacking us," she said  
smiling at him.  
"Are you done yet, I can't hold this up for ever you know!" Ayeka  
yelled.  
"Yea we're ready," Ryoko said.  
Tenchi formed the blue blade and took up a fighter's stance as  
Ayeka dropped her shield.  
"What's going on out here?" Sasami said walking out of the  
kitchen.  
"Sasami! NO!" Ayeka yelled. It was to late a energy flew out of  
the smoke and crashed into the wall next to Sasami causing a pile of  
wood and plaster to fall on top of her. "SASAMI!!!"  
"YOU BASTARD!!!!" Ayeka yelled running into the smoke.  
"Ayeka no!" Ryoko and Tenchi yelled following her.  
*Mom! Get out here Sasami is hurt! * Ryoko yelled to Washu over  
the link.  
*I'm coming! * Washu stepped out of her lab and saw a lock of  
blue hair under a pile of debris. She carefully got Sasami out of the  
rubble and carried her into the lab closing the door behind her.  
In the cloud of smoke Ryoko and Tenchi could barley make out what  
was Ayeka in close combat with somebody. Just then Ayeka got knocked  
back at their feet.  
"Ayeka! Are you okay!" Tenchi said kneeling next to her.  
"Yes Tenchi, I'm fine," she said coughing up some dust.  
"Tenchi, you stay and take care of Ayeka. I'll get this  
bastard." Ryoko said grinning.  
The smoke was starting to clear and they now saw whom they were  
fighting. He was a boy who looked to be around Tenchi's age. He had  
spiky red hair and a green energy sword in his right hand. His eyes  
were glowing a bright green and there was a aura of the same color  
around him.  
"Who are you!" Ryoko barked.  
He smiled and looked at her, "My name is Xerou."  
"What do you want with us!" she yelled back. He only smiled but  
said nothing. "Well fine then I'll have to kill you!"  
He laughed to himself as she flew at him with her energy sword in  
her hand. The two swords met with a flash of light. Ryoko slashed  
out at him many times but he blocked every one of them. She made an  
orange ball in her hand and flung it at him. It hit a shield that was  
up around him and stopped. She flew in to attack again but this time  
he attack first, punching her in the stomach and then kicking her to  
the ground with a thud.  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled getting off the ground. He knew he  
couldn't leave Ayeka here alone but he had to help Ryoko. He then  
decided to go after the attacker. "You are going to pay for what you  
have done!!" Tenchi yelled running towards their attacker. He jumped  
up in the air and slashed down but the man easily moved out of the  
way. As Tenchi was falling Xerou hit Tenchi's back causing him to  
nail the ground with a thud.  
"Tenchi!" Ayeka yelled trying to get up. Xerou noticed this and  
launched a ball of green energy at her. She put up her shield but it  
was to weak by now and she got knocked back to the ground by the force  
of the blast.  
The sight of it enraged Tenchi; he jumped up to attack again and  
again was thrown to the ground.  
"Hahaha, do you enjoy pain? Because if you do I can give you  
much more." Xerou said with an evil laugh. Just then out of nowhere  
Azaka and Kamadaki appeared around Xerou. He was unable to move and  
was screaming with pain. Tenchi knew that they couldn't hold him for  
long so he used this opportunity to make his attack. He jumped up  
with the Tenchi-ken and rammed it through Xerou's throat. There was a  
sudden flash of bright light and then he was gone.  
'That was to easy…' he thought to himself.  
Ryoko felt strong enough to get onto her feet. She could feel a  
great pain in her back. She saw Tenchi running to help Ayeka, she  
felt well enough to help too. But before she made her trip she  
decided to see how Sasami was doing.  
*Mom, how's Sasami? * She asked Washu over the link.  
*She'll be fine *  
Ryoko breathed a sigh of relief. Then she walked over to where  
Tenchi was with Ayeka.  
"How is she?" Ryoko asked.  
"I think she'll be fine if we can get her to Washu's lab," he  
responded quietly.  
Just then they heard a noise from above and could see the Yagami  
entering the atmosphere above. It descended slowly and then landed  
itself about 100 yards from where Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka were. A  
door opened and a ramp extended down and Kiyone came running down it  
with Mihoshi trying to catch up behind her.  
"Are you guys ok?" Kiyone yelled.  
"We are, but I don't know about Sasami and Ayeka. Ryoko will you  
help me get her to Washu's lab?" Tenchi asked.  
Ryoko nodded, took Ayeka over her shoulder and then sped off  
towards the house. Tenchi, Kiyone and Mihoshi started to make their  
way to the house as well. Kiyone then saw the entire side of the  
house was gone.  
"Tenchi…do you know who that was?" Kiyone asked.  
"No, I don't"  
"His name is Xerou, he is the most wanted person in the galaxy  
right now. We were chasing him down, but he got ahead of us at some  
point. Then we got a transmission from somebody still unknown that he  
was nearing the Solar System. So we got her as fast as we could, I'm  
sorry we couldn't help…" Kiyone explained.  
"Its ok, there was nothing you could have done here. He was  
stronger than even Ryoko and I can't help but think that he isn't  
dead," he said quietly.  
"Ahhhhh!" Kiyone and Tenchi turned around quickly. "I can't get  
my shoe on!"  
Tenchi and Kiyone just stared and then began their trip to the  
house again.  
They got to the house and went to the dimensional door that  
seemed to be floating. They opened the door and entered. They saw  
Ayeka and Sasami both lying on different beds with Washu and Ryoko  
walking around them.  
Tenchi ran over.  
"Washu, are they going to be ok?" he asked.  
"Well they both got beat up pretty good, but its nothing the  
greatest scientist in the universe can't handle!" he crackled.  
Everyone started, but then the silence was broke.  
"Hey, what does this thing do?" Mihoshi said ready to push a  
button on a machine that was next to a green house.  
"NO! Don't touch that!" Washu said running at her. It was too  
late. A green gas shot down into the green house. All of the plants  
inside began to grow quickly and then suddenly all died. "My plants…"  
Washu said solemnly. "Well they'll both be fine so if everyone could  
exit the lab," she said pointing at the door.  
"Little Washu, do you think you can help us fix the house?"  
Tenchi asked.  
Washu pulled up her holotop and typed a few keys on it. A  
subspace hole opened up and she pulled out a small remote control  
looking thing and a small box.  
"Go take this box, place it in the kitchen and then press this  
red button," she said handing the things to him.  
"Thank you Little Washu," he said with a smile. He then exited  
the lab himself. He placed the box in the kitchen just like she had  
instructed he then pressed the button. There was a flash and the box  
was gone. He stood there and started. He started walking back  
towards the lab with the intention of telling Washu that nothing  
happened. He walked into the living room, but wait where'd that come  
from. The entire room was here just like it was before. He looked  
stunned, but decided it better not to ask Washu. Then he remembered  
that he was going to talk to his grandfather and now it seemed even  
more important. As he made his was to the path that led to the shrine  
he began to think. This man Xerou was the same man that had been in  
his dream, he was sure of it.  
'Why would the most wanted criminal attack us?' he thought to  
himself.  
'Stupid, he is after the girls,' his mind responded.  
'That doesn't make any sense, unless he hates Juri for some  
reason why would he want the girls?'  
'Maybe he is being paid…"  
He got to the top of the steps and saw Katsuhitio sweeping  
leaves.  
"Grandfather," he said walking up to him. "Could I talk with you  
about something?"  
"Of course you can Tenchi," the old man responded. "Why don't we  
go inside and discuss it over some tea."  
Once they got inside and settled down they began to talk.  
"So Tenchi, what is troubling you?" Katsuhito asked.  
"We were attacked," Tenchi said sternly.  
"Oh, and how did you do against your attacker?" he asked.  
"We defeated him, but Ayeka and Sasami got injured and are with  
Washu now," he replied.  
"Well then they are in good hands aren't they." Katsuhito assured  
him  
Tenchi nodded.  
"But there is something else bothering you, isn't there Tenchi?"  
he asked.  
"Yes there is. You see last night I had an odd dream," Tenchi  
said.  
He explained to Katsuhito about the dream he had had the night  
before and how the man in the dream was almost identical to the man  
who attacked them earlier today.  
"Well Tenchi it seems that you had a premonition about what was  
going to happen," Katsuhito said taking a sip from his tea.  
"Have you ever had these before grandpa?" Tenchi asked.  
"Yes I have," he said taking another sip. "The first one I ever  
had was just before Ryoko attacked Juri. I saw it all happen but just  
blew it off as a bad dream. Tenchi this is both a blessing and a  
burden. You will have the ability to see certain events before they  
happen and will give you a better chance of preventing them."  
"Thank you for explaining this to me," Tenchi said getting ready  
to leave.  
"And where are you going?" Katsuhito said throwing him a broom.  
"Once you are done there we will practice."  
Tenchi bowed and walked out of the room.  
  
Ayeka slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room.  
"Ah, so your awake," Washu said walking over from her seat. "And  
how are you feeling."  
"I have a splitting head ache," Ayeka said rubbing her head. She  
looked over and saw Sasami. "Sasami!" she yelled getting up to meet  
her sister. "Will she be ok Washu?"  
"Yes, she will be fine. I am expecting her to regain  
consciousness in about 2 hours," Washu explained.  
Ayeka gave a sigh of relief at hearing this. Then she remembered  
about the battle and that man.  
"Washu, were are Tenchi and Ryoko, what happened to Xerou?" Ayeka  
asked.  
"Tenchi and Ryoko are fine, it seems that Xerou was destroyed but  
we can be sure yet," Washu told her.  
"Washu, can I stay here with Sasami till she wakes?" Ayeka asked.  
"Of course," Washu said pulling up a chair for Ayeka to sit on.  
  
Ryoko saw Kiyone sitting outside by the lake and walked over to  
talk to her.  
"So Kiyone, who exactly was that guy?" Ryoko asked sitting down  
next to her.  
"His name is Xerou, he has broken so many laws and destroyed so  
many things in the short period of time that he has been around. He  
is considered almost as dangerous as Kagato was, so it seems odd to me  
that he was defeated to easily," Kiyone explained.  
"Where did he come from?"  
"That's another thing about him, nothing is known about his  
origins and his past," Kiyone said with a sigh.  
"So you think that he will come back and attacking again don't  
you," Ryoko said to her.  
She sighed, "Yes I do. But I can have reinforcements placed here  
on earth to defeat him when he does."  
"You can't do that, they might destroy the entire planet in the  
process," Ryoko said.  
"Ryoko, do you think that you could beat him with all of your  
gems?" Kiyone asked.  
"I really don't know, I could easily destroy Kagato with all of  
my gems, but I don't think I have enough information on him to really  
tell," Ryoko said softly. "I think Washu would know better than I  
would."  
  
"Whoa! Jeeze grandpa you think you could fight any harder!"  
Tenchi yelled as he fell to the ground.  
"Now it is critical Tenchi! There is a threat, you must push  
yourself harder than before!" Katsuhito yelled.  
Tenchi got to his feet and into a fighting stance. The battle  
begun, Tenchi slashed out at the old man, but he easily countered it.  
Tenchi kept attacking but the priest seemed to block everything single  
of his attacks. Tenchi began to loose control of his fighting; he  
couldn't see his grandfather anymore all he could see now was Xerou.  
Suddenly a brilliant blue light shone about Tenchi as the Light Hawk  
Wings formed. Then as quickly as they had formed they had dissipated  
with an amazing flash of light that enveloped the entire side of the  
mountain. When the light had cleared from the air Tenchi was on his  
hands and knee's panting.  
"I'm sorry grandfather, I lost control. The Light Hawk Wings  
took over." Tenchi said still gasping for air.  
"You must learn to control them, they can be a valuable asset but  
if you do not gain full control over them they might cause your  
downfall," Katsuhito said.  
  
"What was that!?" Kiyone yelled looking at the mountain.  
"I don't know, lets go check on it. It looked like it was near  
the shrine," Ryoko said getting up. She picked Kiyone up from her  
belt.  
"HEY!! What are you doing!!" Kiyone screamed trying to break  
free.  
"Quit squirming Kiyone or I might just have to drop you," Ryoko  
said with a grin.  
"You wouldn't…" Kiyone gulped.  
"Wanna bet?" Ryoko laughed.  
When they had gotten closer they landed to where they had thought  
the explosion had come from. Ryoko placed Kiyone back onto the  
ground.  
"Thank you," Kiyone sighed. They heard a noise coming from the  
bushes and quickly took up hiding. This was their chance, whoever it  
was, wasn't looking their way. They both jumped out at the  
unsuspecting victim.  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!" Detective First Class Mihoshi yelled as Ryoko and  
Kiyone piled on her.  
"Mihoshi? What are you doing out here? Did you come to check on  
the blast to?" Kiyone asked.  
"What blast?" Mihoshi said. "I was out here picking flowers.  
Kiyone and Ryoko face faulted.  
Then they heard somebody else running down the pathway. Ryoko  
and Kiyone jumped behind a tree to hide.  
"Mihoshi, get over here!" Kiyone whispered.  
"What was that Kiyone I couldn't hear you, I…" she was cut off as  
Ryoko dragged her behind the tree with them.  
"Hey Ryoko, why did you do that?" Mihoshi asked.  
"SHHHH!" Kiyone and Ryoko shhhhhhed in unison. They waited  
calmly for whomever it was to show their face. Whoever it was, they  
were getting closer. The two of them waited in anticipation while  
Mihoshi was petting a squirrel.  
"Tenchi! Remember to see Washu tonight!" Katsuhito yelled from  
the shrine.  
"I will!" Tenchi yelled back.  
Ryoko knew who it was now, and she fazed away from the tree and  
right around Tenchi's neck.  
"Tenchi," she whispered into his ear. "Where are you off to so  
fast?"  
"I'm ummmmm," he was sweating bullets. "I'm going to check on  
Ayeka and Sasami."  
"Oh, ok," she said letting go of him. "Well then, we can have fun  
later."  
He was a deep shade of red by the time he started back down to  
the house. On his way down the long staircase he thought about what  
had just happened.  
'I could have killed him if the wings would have stayed up. I  
need to gain more control of them, but I think I will need Washu's  
help in doing so,' he thought to himself.  
He had just gotten to the front door of the house and when he  
opened it saw his father.  
"Dad? What are you doing home so early?" he asked.  
"I heard that you had been attacked, so I came home to make sure  
that everyone was ok," he replied. "Are you ok son?"  
"Yea dad I'm fine, thank you," Tenchi said smiling.  
"That's a good thing, cause I don't have any grandchildren yet!"  
he said laughing.  
"Dad…." Tenchi turned red. "Well, I have to go see how Ayeka and  
Sasami are doing."  
"Ok, I'll get us some lunch, how's that sound?" Noboyuki asked.  
"Sounds good," Tenchi said knocking on Washu's door.  
"Come in."  
Tenchi stepped into Washu's lab and saw Ayeka sitting next to  
Sasami's bed and Washu sitting typing on her holotop. Tenchi walked  
over behind Ayeka and put his hand on her shoulder. She then noticed  
that he was here and turned her head around.  
"Lord Tenchi…."  
"How are you feeling Miss Ayeka?" Tenchi asked.  
She stood up and faced him,  
"I'm feeling better Tenchi, thank you," she said smiling.  
"That's good," he said trying to hide the fact that he was  
blushing.  
"Ay…Ayeka?" they both looked down to see Sasami opening her eyes.  
"Sasami!" Ayeka said smiling. "Your ok!"  
Tenchi looked down at them both and smiled.  
"Hmmmm," Tenchi heard Washu say from behind him.  
He turned around,  
"What is it Little Washu?" he asked.  
"Five more reports of Xerou attacking people, but these people  
are all the way across the galaxy," she said.  
  
  
  
Ok, that's the first chapter of this fic done. They next few are  
going to be coming out this week so don't worry. If you actually like  
it you will not have to wait long. Email me if you hate it or if you  
loved it or maybe your just bored demon_891@yahoo.com 


	2. Chapter IIa

Disclaimer: I own nobody in the fanfic; they are all property of AIC and Pioneer, so please don't sue me. This fic's backgrounds are based on the OVA series but I thought that Kiyone was just too good of a character to leave out so I included her. If it bothers you just pretend its after OVA 13 and she arrived.  
  
The Advent of Darkness Chapter II By demon891 'Xerou'  
  
"Lunch time!" Noboyuki said sticking his head through the door to Washu's lab. "Thanks, we'll be there in a second," Tenchi yelled back. "So this means that he is defiantly still alive." "Yes, there is no telling if he will come back to Earth though, I'll keep you posted on any news I can get my hands on," Washu said. "Thank you Little Washu," Tenchi said walking towards the door. "Washu, aren't you coming with us?" "Well.I guess I could, but only if Sasami is feeling up to leaving," Washu replied. Sasami got out of her bed, "Don't worry about me I'll be fine." The whole group made their way for the kitchen to have lunch.  
  
Back up on the mountain Ryoko and Kiyone were still trying to figure out what that giant flash of light was. They had sent Mihoshi back to the house because they thought that she would be no help in the search. "Hey Ryoko," Kiyone yelled. "Why don't we ask Katsuhito he and Tenchi were around here, he must have seen it." "Yea, good idea." They walked down the path a ways and got to the steps that led to the Masaki Shrine. "Oh man, it seems to take forever just to get up here," Kiyone said breathing panting. "Well if you would rather me fly you up." "NO!" They reached the top of the stairs and saw Katsuhito sorting files through the open shrine door. They walked up a knocked on the wall next to the door. "Come in," he said not looking at them. Ryoko and Kiyone walked into the room and sat down on the floor across from the table that he was sitting by. "Is there anything that you ladies would like to talk about?" he said taking another sip from he tea. "Um.we were just kinda wondering if you happen to know anything about the giant explosion a little bit ago," Ryoko said. Katsuhito took another sip. "It was the Light Hawk Wings, Tenchi invoked them for a very short period while we were training," he explained. "Wait a minute.how hard were you pushing him?" Kiyone asked. "Harder than I ever have before, he needs to know that the chance of another attack is imminent and he must be ready to defend his family. And there is one other reason." "What's that?" Ryoko asked. He was silent for a few moments then spoke, "I am dying." Ryoko and Kiyone gasped and looked at the ground. Then finally Katsuhito spoke up. "My years are beginning to catch up with me, and Tenchi still has things to learn so I've have been pushing him harder." Ryoko spoke up. "Well have you talked to Washu at all, I mean I'm sure there is something she can do. And if not Tsunami can bring you back then." "I am not afraid of death, it will bring on a new chapter in my journey. I will get to be with my daughter and my wife. I have said it before, this is my home and it is where I wish to be buried." Tears were forming in both Kiyone and Ryoko's eyes. "Have you told anyone else?" Kiyone asked. "No, it is not necessary yet. But when the time comes it will be up to you girls to help Tenchi, Noboyuki, Ayeka and Sasami, for I fear that they will be most hurt." They both nodded. "Its not gonna be the same around here without you, old man," Ryoko said holding back her tears. "I think you two should go back to check and see how Ayeka and Sasami are doing," he said. They nodded and left the room. "Kiyone, you go ahead I'll be back soon," Ryoko said. "Ok," Kiyone said making her way towards the steps. Ryoko disappeared and then reappeared at her cave. She sat down on a Rock at the entrance of the cave and began to cry. Again she was helpless to stop the man she loved from loosing somebody dear to him. She curled herself in a ball and cried, she didn't want to hold it in anymore. The fact that she couldn't help Tenchi when his mother died was still eating away at her, but now it had to happen again. "DAMMIT!!" she screamed, it echoed through out the cave. Then she started to think about something else, something she hadn't expected to think about. About what kind of pain this would bring to Tenchi's father. She knew what had happened to him when Achika had died. She didn't think that he would be hurt quite as much as he was then, but she knew how much he cared for his father in law and how much pain he would be in if he were to lose him. He was the man that helped him cope with the fact that his wife was gone, gone forever. Next her mind wandered to Ayeka and Sasami. She had seen what had happened to Ayeka when she thought that he was dead. But now she didn't know how deeply this would affect her. She knew that she was going to have to start being nicer to her rival and she also knew that she was going to have to let her and Tenchi spend more time to cope with this. The hardest person to predict what was going to happen was Sasami. She knew that she cared for her half-brother deeply and would be deeply hurt as Tenchi was losing his mother when he was very young. But what she didn't know was how she was going to react to it. She could only remember a few moments when she had truly seen Sasami show that she was sad. Would she try and hide it or would she show it very bluntly? Ryoko didn't know exactly what to think. She closed her eyes and began to cry more until she eventually had fallen asleep. Washu sat at the table wearing a strait face as she ate her lunch. She had sensed the pain in her daughters mind and knew what was going on instantly. She had to try her hardest to keep a strait face and to hold back her tears. She knew that she could not intervene against Katsuhito's wishes. For the first time in a long time she felt completely helpless, like there was nothing she could do to ease anybodies pain. Something else bothered her, why now was he starting to die? Nothing dramatic had really changed since they all arrived here. The only event she could think of was Tenchi giving Ryoko one of the gems from the sword. That was it; the gems were giving him just enough life energy for him to survive. And now that one of the gems was missing he was slowly starting to die. She now wondered how long he knew that this had been going on. Had he know from the moment that Tenchi had given the sword to Ryoko? Just then Kiyone walked into the house. Washu could tell by the look of Kiyone's face that she knew too. "Kiyone! Come join us for lunch!" Mihsohi said smiling. Kiyone waved her hand. "No, that's ok. I'm not very hungry and I'm kinda tired, I think I'll go lay down for a bit." "Oh, ok," Mihoshi said sitting back down. Washu put her chopsticks down. "Well I better get back to work, are you sure that your feeling ok Sasami?" "Yea, I'm feeling much better than before, thank you," Sasami replied smiling. Washu put on a smile for that short period of time before she returned to her lab. Kiyone had spread out her futon and got in under the covers. She looked outside from her bed and saw that it was beginning to rain. She sighed as she stared at the ceiling. 'Why does this all have to happen.' she thought to herself. 'Its not like he has ever done anything to deserve this fate, in fact all he has ever done was for the good of people,' 'So why him, why Tenchi? It just isn't fair,' tears began to form in the back of her eyes. But before long sleep claimed rule over her body.  
  
Ryoko sat on a rock looking out at an open field. She saw a young boy coming up the path to the field with his face in his hands crying. When he got to the middle of the field his legs collapsed under him as he fell to the ground crying hysterically. Ryoko began to cry at the sight of this, she walked out to the boy and tried to help him up but her hand just went right through his body. She pulled it back up and looked at it. She knew that there was nothing that she could do to help this boy, she fought to hold back her tears but she was fighting a losing battle. She lost, her tears began to flow once again as she let her legs fall and laid down next to the boy. The rain began to fall from the sky; she closed her eyes and let the pain take over. When she opened her eyes everything was black. "Oh, so you've finally awoken," she heard a familiar voice from behind her. "Kagato! Your dead!" Ryoko screamed getting of the ground and changing into her battle clothes. "Hahaha, you really think that a boy could have killed me so easily?" Kagato said laughing. "You'll die bastard!" Ryoko yelled as she launched an energy ball at him. It hit his shield and bounced right off. "You fool, I shall kill you and then that foolish boyfriend of yours!" Kagato appeared behind her. She couldn't move for some reason that she couldn't figure out. He lunged his sword into her back. "AHHHHHH" she screamed in pain. The pain was overwhelming her entire being; there was no part of her body that was spared. She looked down and saw the blood pouring from her wound. She couldn't take anymore of the pain; she collapsed onto the ground and blacked out. "Ryoko! Ryoko, wake up!" Ryoko slowly opened her eyes to see Washu above her. "Washu? Where's Kagato!" Ryoko yelled getting up. "He isn't anywhere, you were dreaming." Washu said calmly. Ryoko looked around at he familiar scene of her cave. She slowly got up on her knees and put her hands on her head. "It.seemed so real," Ryoko said gazing at the floor. "Ryoko we need to talk." Washu said putting her hand on her daughters shoulder. "I don't feel like talking right now," Ryoko said as she began to walk to the mouth of the cave. "I know what has been bothering you Ryoko." Ryoko stopped walking and turned to meet her mother. "I know of a way to save him..." Ryoko didn't know what to say to that. He had said that he was ready to be with his daughter now, but she knew the pain that it would cause Tenchi if he were to die. She was torn; she didn't know what to do anymore. "Washu I." she collapsed onto the ground and started sobbing once more. Washu walked over to her and got on her knees next to Ryoko. Ryoko suddenly latched onto Washu and began to sob into her shoulder. "Shhhhh, it'll be ok," Washu whispered into her daughter's ear. "It'll be ok." 


End file.
